Previously several inventors have disclosed in their patents equipment to keep clear outside rear view mirrors on vehicles. For example Christial J. Vander Zee in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,754 of 1959 described and illustrated, a mirror wiping blade and mechanism; however, the motion of the wiping blade was not fully controlled. Also Messrs. Ochello in their U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,277 in 1960, illustrated and described their outside half circle shaped rear view mirror equipped with a mirror wiping blade and mechanism.
In 1964, John Naigraw in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,004, disclosed a specially shaped outside rear view mirror having a mirror wiping blade, a mirror washer, and a mirror heater. The mirror wiping blade was turned on and off inside the vehicle; however, the mirror washer was finger manipulated at the top of the mirror. Ernest J. Laprairie, in 1971 in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,647 in respect to outside vehicle rear view mirrors mounted such a mirror inside of a rotatable transparent cylinder. When this protected cylinder became covered with water, dirt, snow, or ice, it was rotated into a half cylinder frame. This frame contained a water nozzle, a wiper, and a heater, which during the rotation of the transparent cylinder cleared its surface, and consequently made the protected rear view mirror observable by the driver of the vehicle.
In 1974 Lawrence R. Prince in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,661 disclosed his automotive outside rear view mirror wiper and washer unit, which he controlled from within the cab of a truck. Diagonal or "V" shaped horizontally extending brackets pivotally supported the top and bottom centers of a rectangular shaped outside rear view mirror.
Carl D. Emerick and Daniel E. Davis in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,822 in 1976 illustrated and described their rear view safety mirror, which was equipped with a revolving small wiper blade at the top of a rectangular mirror. Also the housing of this mirror had a heating element for use during ice and snow weather conditions. Both the wiper and heater were controlled inside the vehicle by the driver.
In 1976 John J. Wagenhofer in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,537 disclosed his inside controlled outside wipers for the side outside rectangular rear view mirrors of a vehicle. A vertically positioned blade was reciprocated back and forth across the rectangular mirror surface, while it remained vertically positioned.
Messrs. Medearis, Williams, and Medearis in 1977 in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,286 illustrated and described their vehicle outside rear view mirror having a horizontal blade, which so remained as it was moved up and down a rectangular mirror. This mirror was heated during freezing weather.
Although these prior inventors have ably indicated, shown, and described how vehicle outside rear view mirrors may be heated, washed and/or wiped, they apparently have not provided equipment to owners or manufacturers of vehicles, which will reliably heat, wash, and wipe the vehicle rectangular mirrors, they presently have on their vehicles, or which are presently being used in manufactured vehicles, and/or in making accessories for vehicle.